


Two Beauties & A Beast

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [10]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, based on Beauty and the Beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Don't worry. Good things to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Sudou Shuu was a beautiful child. Born with light brown hair and green eyes. His pale skin tanned nicely in the summer and never could a blemish be found upon it. He was the pride of his parents and worshipped by the village for his beauty. As the heir of the great Sudou family, Shuu was treated as royalty. However, such treatment and worship has consequences. Sudou Shuu become a corrupt creature who's beauty was nothing more than skin deep.

Just a little ways from the village sat a tiny little farm with a tiny little cottage. Inside the the tiny cottage live a tiny old man. He was a peaceful man who work hard on his tiny farm. He lived alone, his wife having died some years ago and all his children have moved to the big city.

However, as fate would have it. He would not remain alone. One day a loud knock sounded upon the old creaky door. Upon answering, the old man found a postman and a tiny boy. The postman handed the old man a letter and an old, ripped bag. With a tip of his hat, the postman left. Leaving the boy behind. Confused, the old man read the letter.

Dear papa,

The boy I have sent to live with you is Akihito. His father is dead and I have since remarried.

You daughter, Mai


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito loved his jiisan very much, and he had quickly become the apple of his jiisan's eyes. Akihito's jiisan was a kind hearted old man and loved to tell his grandson funny stories about his childhood. Every night, jiisan would tuck Akihito into his big bed. Once the boy was all snug like a bug, jiisan would sing the boy a lovely lullaby until Akihito was taken away by the sandman.

The first time jiisan took his little Akihito to the village, Akihito was excited. He had lived in the city with his mama, but he had never left his little bedroom. All he had ever seen were buildings upon buildings from his one tiny window. On his way to jiisan's home, he had been stuck in the back of the mail truck with all the other packages.

Now as the tiny old horse made her way to the village, pulling the cart behind; Akihito could see so many trees and so many animals. He bounced excitedly in his seat. Pointing to all he saw and asking questions a mile a minute. Jiisan smiled and answered as quick as he could.

The village was another adventure for the five year old. His blue eyes were wide, swallowing did delicate face. He clung to his jiisan as they made their way from shop to shop. All the shop owners were delighted by the little five year old. They gave him sweets and trinkets. Welcoming him to the village and home.

As they made their way through the village, the two were unaware of the angry green eyes that followed them. Sudou Shuu had been in the bakery when Mrs. Willow had practically taken for Akihito. Doting over his pail porcelain skin, blue eyes and golden curls. She had given the boy a freshly baked cookies. For free! That was something that Mrs. Willow had never done for Shuu. Jealousy are at the young ten year old's corrupted heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Just down the way from the tiny cottage, was a huge dark forest. The villagers feared the forest. Never to speak of it aloud. At night, fearful parents whispered of the evil creatures that throughout the forest to even more fearful children, all tucked snugly into bed. The elders had forbade anyone from venturing to the forest. A heavy fine and even jail time being handed down to those who dared to enter the forest.

Now, every so often, strange men would venture out of the forest to come buy supplies from the village. Upon these days, the villagers locked their children inside. Shutting all doors and windows. Not a single villager would make eye contact with the men. No one knew where these men came from, or how they survived the treck through the forest.

Of course, little Takaba Akihito knew not the fear of these villagers. He watched in awe as the men made their way through the village. The youngest of the men, held Akihito's attention the most. He was far younger than the others with the most unique golden eyes the five year old had ever seen. The young man dropped a book he was looking at. As he bent to pick it up, Akihito raced over, beating him to picking it up. Grinning, he handed it to the young man.

"I like your eyes."

A shocked gasp escaped the lungs of the bookkeeper. The young man smiled. "I like your eyes too." He ruffled Akihito's blond curls. "Your hair is just as lovely as your eyes. A very unique color in these parts."

Giggling, Akihito thanked the man before running back to his grandfather. His grandfather skilled and praised the boy for being so kind while so many others allowed fear to rule them. That night, they ate Akihito's favorite sweet for dinner. Ice cream covered in chocolate and candies.

* * *

~ TWO BEAUTIES & A BEAST ~

* * *

 

Shuu seethed that night. He had seen that ugly brat talking to the outsiders from the forest. How dare he?! What was worse, was the attention the handsome man had given the ugly little toad. Shuu had seen the handsome man many times before. Had defied the villagers' fear of the men and approached him. Only to be ignored.

When morning came, Shuu ventured to the tiny cottage. "Morning old man Takaba."

"Oh! Morning Sudou-chan!" The old man grinned kindly. Shuu repressed a suffer. He hated the old man. Why he hadn't been killed to rid thee village of his decrepit body, Shuu would never know.

"Is Akihito about? I had wished to take him out for a picnic breakfast this morning."

"Oh yes! Just one moment. Akihito, someone is here for you." The old man called into the cottage.

The young boy raced out of the cottage, a huge grin on his face. He stopped short when spotting Shuu. Shuu grinned at the ugly little toad. "Morning Akihito." Shuu held up the picnic basket. "I was hopping that you would join me for breakfast."

The boy's blue eyes widened. With no encouragement from his grandfather, Akihito took Shuu's outstretched hand. Together, the two boys headed into the wildflower field just beyond the hill.

* * *

~ TWO BEAUTIES & A BEAST ~

* * *

 

With tummies full, Shuu lead the unaware Akihito into the dark forest. Shuu knew the laws of the village, but did not care. He also was aware that Akihito did not know of the elders forbidding the entering of the forest. So eager to explore the wonder of the giant, ancient tries and all the creatures who called it home.

Stopping in the darkest part of the forest yet, Shuu turned to Akihito. "Akihito, have you ever played hide and seek?"

Akihito shook his head. "No. What is it?"

Shy grinned. He lead Akihito over to a tree, placing the younger boy facing the tree. "To play, all you need do is stand here. Close your eyes and count to one hundred."

"One hundred?"

"You do know how to count to one hundred, don't you?" Akihito shook his head. Shuu sighed. "Well count to ten, you can do that much can't you?"

"Yes".

"Good. Just count to ten, ten times. While you do that, I will go hide, then you'll come find me."

"Okay." Akihito smiled. Still a little unsure.

"Okay, let's play. Close your eyes, no peaking." As Akihito began to count, Shuu headed away, as quietly as he could. A pleased grin stretched his lips as he exited the dark forest into the bright light of the day. Leaving the ugly little toad behind to die of whatever would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Good things to come.


End file.
